The present invention relates generally to an improved compact disk storage assembly, more particularly to a compact disk storage assembly including a housing and a plurality of disk storage cases, each of which includes a support rack and a disk receiving plate having upper and lower receiving recesses for receiving compact disks, thereby increasing the storage capacity of the assembly.
Application software compact disks are gradually replacing floppy disks. As application software compact disks are not frequently used, it is not desirable to store them alongside with ordinary compact disks. It is preferred to have the application software compact disks stored inside the computer mainframe to save space and allow access thereto.